random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Edgy Huetard ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
As Casino was walking in the spring of the forest, bunch of wind and orange leaves, one dumbass flower, named Flowey, the one cunt, telled to a huetard named Yuh or aka Gabriel, Flowey telled to him to kill Casino, I don't think this is a good story already, Casino said was a failed left state, as Yuh raged af, his glasses fell to the ground starting to rage and feel stress, turn into a monster, turning his black eyes with tiny white dots, tentacles appear for nowehre, his hat is now 666 then his mouth appear, it was name "The Edgy Huetard", as Casino was walking trough the leaves, he looked up to a tree with a leaf telling him a warning, he thought this was so suspicious it even looked like a cliche *just like this story* then a claw appeared in the tree, while Casino, he heard a whisper saying "I'll fucking kill you" then Casino walked, and walked, when he was like 40 meters away, Casino looked at his front and found Yuh, full edgy, then he tell him nerveously "what the f-fuck?" then Yuh grab him by the neck, then Casino kick him in the **INSERT THE NUTSHACK SOUND EFFECT HERE**, then run away, the Huetard run...by tenticles, as Casino was worried he later got tired, grab his hand to a tree then a tentacle appeared wrapping his hand he fist the tentacle, then run, and Yuh feel the sense **SIN** , going to chase him, Casino then fell down to the leaves, he camouflaged, Yuh Said "FUCK HE'S GONE" he then go around, as Casino look at his back and said "phew", he sweat and then walk away, not knowing Yuh was running into him, he then look at his back, got tackled, fainted out, as Yuh looked at him, stomp him in the chest, and tell to him "Caralho", then Yuh grabbed him by the neck as he wake up, Casino worried, not screaming like a pussy, he fling his legs, as he was trying to fight with Yuh, he would die of choking **it's ok**, worry about his decisions, then he fling his legs and kick Yuh in the sstomach, launching him at a tree, bleeding his head, as the hat fell off the wind, knocked out, he then dodge the attack of the claw of yuh's hand, he would get instead cut by the back, he bleed, he got grab, and Casino said "who even did this to you" and Flowey laughed, Casino got flashbacks of the Undertale fanbase, and said "ey cunt edgy motharfucka I know you" and Flowey reply "stfu and kys", Yuh slish and slash his left claw and casino scream he kick him in the **INSERT NUTSHACK SOUND EFFECT HERE** followed by this cliche, yuh's claw cut the tree, and it fell down and then it smashed both of Flowey and Yuh, if you think this was a Yuh x Pisces or Casino fanfiction, fuck u xddd, Casino somehow fell down to the leaves, he heard a hue, and Yuh's hand was moving, and then wake up, and said "Casino?", which Casino replied "Yuh?" but later, Casino look at his back, grab his hand with cuts, he was just a person with cuts and marks, Yuh got the same injuries, and Yuh looked like he was a hybrid of his brick and guyana, and his hat was black and white, while Casino grab his own hat, he walk away, and Yuh looked at flowey, and stomp on him. walking away. *TEH END* Category:What Category:Huetard Category:What the fuck is this shit